


Fanart: Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds.

by JediStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediStilinski/pseuds/JediStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drawing I promised to do, sorry it is kinda late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucifersHitman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/gifts).



> It took longer than I thought because I kept redrawing it again and again. At first it was a totally different drawing but I got stuck with this one :3  
> Still I hope you like it.
> 
> -Dena

                                                               


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An other doodly-do.

                                                   

 


End file.
